A Twist in Time
by Princess of Sin
Summary: It has been 10 years cents Peter and Kate meet and they are now engaged to be married. But their adventures are not over and Kate has a little secret she must tell Peter, before it's too late and goes back to the year 1773.


_**A Twist in Time**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own these characters, there from a world of Gideon the Cutpurse, written by Linda Buckley. I am making no money on this story; I just absolutely love this story.**_

_**Warning**__**: The story might be a little screwed up, because I haven't finished the second book. But I have read the first and third books and I still apologize for my writing.**_

_**Background**_

_It has been ten years cents Peter meet Kate and the fateful call, that change everything, or so we thought. But even though Peter and Kate didn't get trapped in 1763, they felt as though they had now each other for a life time or two. _

_Through the years_ Peter and Kate _grow closer, especially when Peter starts working at the lab with Kate's father. They start to fall in love with each other and that's win everything changes, Peter asked Kate to marry him and of chorus she says yes. But that is win she starts to have very vivid dreams. That sometimes causes her to weak up screaming, for Peter! _

_..._

_**Chapter one**_

_Kate woke up screaming, from another nightmare. Ware Peter and her sat outside a great big house talking. When all of a sudden, she started to fade away, and then Peter was gone!_

_Kate reaches out for Peter, to find he is not in bed. Kate really starts to panic. "Peter! Where are you? Peter!" Peter hired her yelling, from the kitchen and came running to her side. _

"_Kate what's wrong!?" Peter climbs on the bed and, wrapped his arms around her trembling body, trying to calm her down. "Are you OK?" _

_After the initial shock, Kate tightly wrapped her arms around Peter's waist. "I had another nightmare!" Kate's voice was shaking, trying to explain her duress, to Peter. "We were talking in the field, outside this big mansion." She paused to cry. When all of a sudden, I looked down at my hand, to find a fuzzy and then I heard you, calling me a name!" she pauses again. "And then you're gone!"_

"It's all right, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere!" Peter said, holding Kate tighter in his arm. After a while Peter pulled away. Two lived Kate Chen and, kiss her with all the love in his heart.

Kate never wanted this kiss to end. So when Peter pulled back, he found tears rolling down Kate's cheeks. "What, did I heard you?" Peter let go, worried he had hurt Kate. But that only made Kate cry more.

"Nooo!" Kate cried, jumping onto Peter, causing him to fall back onto the bed.

"Does that mean I didn't hurt you?" laughed Peter but it soon faded, when he looked up at Kate. Peter cupped Kate's face, in his hands. "Or did I?"

Kate put her hand on his and side "No you didn't hurt me, it's just I didn't want you to stop kissing me."

Peter captures her lips in a passionate kiss. When he finally pulls back, he sighs and says. "I love you and, nothing is going to take me why from you." He stared into her eyes and side, got that?"

Kate giggled at his expression. "Yes, I got it!" still laughing, Kate laid down on top of Peter. "I love you too and I don't know what I do, if I lost you?" Kate went silent, listening to peter's hart. She thought to herself and his heart. 'Don't you ever stop beating?'

Peter looks down and said "Want do you want to eat four breakfasts."

With a wicked smile Kate says, "You!"

Peter smiled back, "you now want I mean, flirt." he started to tickle, Kate's sides.

Kate could not stop laughing, "OK, OK stop!" She paused to stare into his eyes, "How about bacon and eggs?"

Peter backed off, "All right, I'll be in the kitchen." He said before walking out of the room.

Kate walked into the kitchen and found Peter cooking breakfast. Loving the view she, walked in the rest of the way and wrapped her arms around Peter's waste, "Smells good love."

Peter lifted his last hand to hold both of Kate's. "Thanks, go sit down at the table; I'll bring it out to you after I'm done."

"OK, but if you take too long, I'll come back for you." Kate teased, as she sat down at the table.

After 15 minutes, Peter brought out two planes of food and set down. "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh yes, I'm starving!" Kate giggled, as she picked up are knife and fork to start eating. After swallowing her first bite Kate smiles. "These eggs are delicious!"

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Peter said with a boyish grin.

Kate stopped eating and then put her hand to her chin. "I guess, go to school, after that, and go with mother to the bridal shop."

"Busy day I guess?" Peter said, with an overwhelmed, look on his face.

Kate side "Yeah, I know."

Peter gently reached out for Kate's hand and squeezed it. "Why don't you play hockey and come with me to the lab?"

"I would love to, but." Kate paused and giving Peter a shy smile. "But mother is expecting me to be there."

Peter smiled "Yeah she always likes seeing you in dresses."

"Yeah that's mother all rights." Kate said smiling back. "How about we meet back here at 5:00?"

Peter smirked "yeah sounds good." Peter paused as he stood up and put his plate in the sink. "I guess, I better get headed your dad needs help on the machine." Peter bent down to give Kate the kiss goodbye. "Love you."

Kate kisses Peter back, "I love you too."


End file.
